pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PvZ: Deathmatch
This is a WIP!!!! PvZ: Deathmatch is a PvZ Game that uses the original PvZ graphics for the player. The game has a deeper plot than normal PvZ game. The game had similar graphics to PvZ: Garden Warfare and less similar to it's sequel as it's sequel had very terribly-rated graphics (that somehow passed through PvZ Wiki as acceptable) and the game begins from this point. The game is rated 10+ for blood & mild language. Intro Story Crazy Dave, Benny went on a mission to find Dr. Zomboss and end him. All the plants were inside the van, and as they entered Dr. Zomboss' lab, they found him cooking lunch. Crazy Dave handcuffed Dr. Zomboss and sent him for arrest. The plants left without making any sign inside the Zombie lab. In the next day, the Zombies wake up to find out Dr. Zomboss hasn't made it at the assembly. Dr. Zomboss' Assistant, Gargantuar, has come up and said that they have to find a new leader. The Zombies all agreed that the new leader's main attribute has to be in strength. So the player in this situation has to design himself (customizable, he is a zombie) and has to go on his mission on ruling the zombie world. A knockout competition has been set. Medic zombies all decided to help damaged zombies. The player has to go on different zombie arenas around the world. At first, he meets Dark Zombie, who is a ninja. He tells him he won't have to play because he's on a bye to the first round. So the player begins in the first arena. Arenas *Zomboss Turf (10 Levels) *Underground Basement (10 Levels) *Space Satellite (15 Levels) *Volcano Vaporwaves (15 Levels) *Glacier Rides (20 Levels) *Power Plant (20 Levels) *Zomboss Lab - The Return (3 Levels, 2 Boss Battles, total 5) *The Lawn (2 Special Final Levels) Play The game's play is about weilding weapons. The features are strafing, crouching, ducking and biting (instant-kill). All zombies/enemies have the same level of ability and lack special abilites. The weapons can't be stored but can be used for one level. They are available in levels and are not hidden (easy to find) *Power Rifle - Fires one shot per reload. *Assault Gamma - Fires a gamma ray which is lethal but is slow and can be rode. *Sniper Shot - Fires from far away but is similar to the rifle. *Zombot Gun - Fires a power plasma shot that does good DMG. Unlocked at the start of every level after ZL. *Power Drill - Makes the player invulnerable from the front but is a melee attack and can dig secret rooms. *Rocket Launcher - Explodes on contact to anything but takes time to reload. *Wrecking Lob - Spins around with a ball and destroys anything on contact. Lethal. *Black Hole - Fires a black hole which attracts enemies to it. *Zombie Anomaly - Makes cyber fake zombies that help the player. *Fake Skill - Gives the player the normal zombie's ability after colliding with it. *Volcano Meteors - Chants into the sky a chant that would send down meteors. *Magma Spray - Fires a spray of fire in three forwarded directions. *Lava Cut - Fires a lava onto the ground that lasts for three minutes. *Frost Grenade - Freezes everything on contact but does no damage. Only useful for running away. *Glacier Boat - Spawns a glacier which can be used for teleporting around. *Electric Boom - Fires an electric spray Other zombies can use both weapons & pickups. Plot Zomboss Turf The Player and Ninja Zombie both agree to not cap each others in Zomboss Turf. Ninja Zombie sees a lot of potential in The Player, and tells him that he prefers to be lead by a genius than to be a bad leader. The two compete against Pole Vaulting Zombie, Football Zombie, Miner Zombie & Ra Zombie. However, later on, a bomb gets planted in the room, killing a few zombies. Only the main duo and Football Zombie survive. They run inside, a giant chomper comes in and eats Football Zombie. Ninja Zombie and the player fight the Giant Chomper. However, the Giant Chomper's head drops to the ground after falling, squashing Ninja Zombie. The player has to continue alone in his journey to leadership. In the end, Dave's crew break inside the Zomboss Lab. They all run away and drop a crate. The player opens the crate, and a Saturnfruit comes out. The player fights off the Saturnfruit, and in the end, he offers in a bite, which drops a virus. The player can choose to inspect the virus and get peashooter arms or let it go. Underground Basement The player has no allies. Which is when he encounters camper zombie, who keeps firing bullets at him. The player must keep dodging them. After finally finding him, he makes a run for it. He appears randomly in stages and will never die. Later on, Miner Zombie reappears with a lot of upgrades. He has eaten a hypno shroom and has a hyper-pickaxe that kills in one hit. A huge fight between Miner Zombie and the player begins. The player destroys him and gets the Drill Gun available before every level. However, Heat Zombie comes out and starts a fight in the underground basement. He spawns other nimble zombies to help in. The player eventually wins the fight, and that is when he reencounters Camper. The player this time is scared, so he runs into a mining vehicle. He runs through the dirt and has to dodge him (The only way to escape the basement). During money, he accidentally stumbles into a dead Peashooter. The player takes the dead peashooter and puts it in his inventory. They find a cart, and now the next part is a 3D Platformer. The dead peashooter wakes up and points at the player's head. The player keeps getting shot, and he throws the peashooter out. The peashooter attempts to kill the player but it explodes and turns into a Giant Pea. The Giant Pea gets defeated after a long fight and comes out is a Zombotany Zombie. The two continue their run. Space Satellite The player exits the battlefield. The zombies are all watching a fighting match. Peashooter Zombie and the player both bet on the same enemy (this is a good opportunity to generate money in-game, whether the player won or not is how cash is earned). Announcer Zombie arrives and tells them that they will hold the next stage on space. However, they will send Referee Zombie to make sure noone falls and dies. Just as it was night and they were about to fly to space, Peashooter Zombie and the player both arrive to the rocket station. However, they see a hole on the floor. Peashooter Zombie peaks inside and finds out that Snorkel Zombie is paying the referee. The player gets scared to expose them so they decide to play it through. The player plays the levels, however, at one point, an explosion is heard outside and both Peashooter Zombie and the player look at it. It was Crazy Dave in a robotic suit. He knocks out Peashooter Zombie in one shot, but the player does not sit down and puts up a fight. After damaging Crazy Dave's suit enough to make him lose breath and die, he enables his Backup Suit and takes on a parachute out of his back, just as soon he is about to jump, Peashooter Zombie, who was knocked cold, grabs him by his shirt. He quickly instructs the player to get a needle and pop his parachute so that he falls to his death. The player gets one from Needle Zombie, and when Needle Zombie (who has a needle attached to his fist) was about to grab Crazy Dave, he headbutts the Zombie and jumps down from his power of will. The rest continues, but then after that Referee Zombie reveals the truth that he cheated. A boss fight between Referee Zombie/Snorkel Zombie and the player/Peashooter Zombie begins. The latter two win. Volcano Vaporwaves After defeating Referee Zombie & Snow Zombie in the previous stage, the Referee Zombie contacts human allies who wanted to purchase Crazy Dave's house but failed, so the human allies appear in this stage wearing armored suits and zombie costumes. The duo battle through the rounds, however, at the end of round 5, the player gets a message to get a "prize". The player tells Peashooter Zombie to wait outside to make sure he is guarded in case it's an ambush- and guess what- it was an ambush. The player gets ambushed- by turns out to be Referee & Snow Zombie but the volcano erupts, rising the platform the player was in and burning Peashooter Zombie. Peashooter Zombie throws a pea in the air which flies sky high. The player and the two fight. The zombies have no health bar visible but they need to be damaged to a certain extent. After that, the player has to be at 1HP. The pea that was thrown in the air drops at Referee Zombie, dropping him to the volcano. Snow Zombie teleports away. Referee Zombie comes back in a jetpack and throws a jack in the box. It turns out to be a bomb, which destroys the platform, but the player after tripping down attaches to it and gets gravitational control. After completing all levels, the player gets ambushed by Cabbage-pult, Kernel-pult, Melon-pult, Cob Cannon, Peashooter, Repeater, Threepeater & Split Pea. They all are under Pumpkin support. The player fights off all 8. After that, Melon-Pult teleports away while the others all die. While Melon-pult teleports, the player jumps on him, teleporting to the plants basement. The plant basement which is inside the tree of wisdom. The player spawns there and encounters the three generals- Gatling Pea, Winter Melon & Gloom-shroom. Winter Melon tells Gloom-shroom to return Melon-pult back to the rescue room and rescue any fallen plants from the Volcano. Gloom-shroom escorts Melon Pult. After that, Gatling Pea decides to make the battle decisive but makes sure it is in outside. He uses a teleport chip and the battle is in Volcano Vaporwaves but on top of it and from the west side. The three battle out and the player wins. The two throw a cloud bomb and escape away. The player sits down to wander, and after a while, a helicopter arrives. A Zombie threepeater (not the other way around), Referee Zombie, Snow Zombie & Camper Zombie are all on top of a helicopter. The player gets on a bike and drives away while escaping from Camper Zombie through a chase around town. Plants will attempt to stop them in their way. Glacier Rides So as the player arrives on his journey to the top, many fans arrive. The player is seen signing his signature for people, a Snowman is seen falling on him. The player uses his supreme muscle to stop it from falling, then pushes it to the other direction. Snow Zombie arrives, and a battle commences. Snow Zombie dies after one hit, spreading all his ability to other zombies. The humans arrive and ambush the player. Camper Zombie joins in, and level two begins. After that, in level four, Referee Zombie and for the first time, Camper Zombie arrive infront of the player. Referee Zombie takes out an Axe. Camper Zombie takes out a sniper and undentable gear. The player has to take out the Ref while Camper Zombie is shooting at him. A while after killing the Ref, Camper Zombie teleports out because he knows he has no chance at killing the player while conscious. The player gets some snow and covers Ref Zombie's face. The glacier (which had snow on it) begins to erupt. He knows that he can professionally hide evidence through nature so he escapes by swimming through the cold water as Camper Zombie stole the boat. After returning to shore, Electric Zombie comes in and hosts a small fight. He wins it after hitting the player with strong hits. The player sits down, damaged. Electric Zombie asks him about his intentions, which the player responds to with that he wants to take over the Zombie rule. Electric Zombie tells him that he would help him because he knows he is the best. The two head to the Power Plant, and he tells him to be careful. A snow breeze comes in, and Electric Zombie tells the player to not do anything because he knows he is the best. After getting damaged very hardly, the player joins in. A snow breeze comes in, helping him. Electric Zombie breaks out and the player both continue to the power plant until they encounter. The player and Electric Zombie both go to Power Plant. Electric Zombie slays a few powerful Zombies bragging about their power and walks away. The player is impressed but knows he has to begin his next challenge. Power Plant So the player gets to fight the remaining zombies, who at this point- are all professionals. His job is to avoid encounters with Electric Zombie now. The player keeps on fighting until he encounters Jalapeno and Iceberg Lettuce. The two battle out the player. Iceburg Lettuce freezes him while Jalapeno burns him and this is a process that keeps on going. However, Electric Zombie, breaks in and throws Iceberg Lettuce at Jalapeno, freezing him and making him not operate. He gives the player a healing potion. Electric Zombie tells the player to get up and fight. The player trembles, but then stands up, and the boss battle music plays. Electric Zombie and the player fight it out. Electric Zombie is even more lethal than ever, but the player in the end wins. Electric Zombie explodes, revealing to be Camper Zombie. The player has to dodge quickly or else he's dead. Camper Zombie runs away, and the player chases him. However, it wasn't the real Camper Zombie, it was just a hologram, and a plan to lure him into a death trap. The boss music doesn't stop yet but now the player is attached to a spike ball and has to keep jumping on to other items and find a way to escape out while shooting all the enemies. The player escapes the trap and enters a dungeon. The dungeon however was all a trap and all players went through it. The real Electric Zombie comes up, takes all his 12 clones back to him. The player just falls down and an illusion comes out, showing him the power of will he has and telling him that he's survived through everyone's antics. A shadow Peashooter Zombie & a shadow Ladder Zombie come out. The player fights the 12 clones with them. After the fight, Ladder Zombie turns out to be real and reveals to be the only one who's still alive from the traps. He also reveals a third zombie has survived but it is unknown where he is right now. The two have won the competition but have to be crowned and a decisive battle has to arrive. The two arrive at Zomboss Labs, and at this point, the fun part begins. Zomboss Labs So at this point only three zombies remain alive. The player and Ladder Zombie have to fight it off. The player puts on a football helmet, takes out a mining pickaxe, his electric spark boots, his referee whistle and his snow armor. Camper Zombie comes out to be the third zombie. However, as Camper Zombie is about to fire his bullet from the Zomboss Labs, a ninja shuriken comes out and destroys him into two crisps, mutilating him in slow-mo and crippling him, and ending his life while his first part loses balance and his second part falls off. Clouds come out of his body, and it was Ninja Zombie! He holds a shuriken to his chest while looking down. Ninja Zombie says that the two will not get to rule the Zombie land. The player is angered, and responds with the fact that he has evaded everything just to take a claim in the end and is not a leader act. Ninja Zombie claims he is the Zombie ruler, and tells anyone who dares to challenge him to crown himself that. The player tells him he is not scared. Ninja Zombie teleports away. Ladder Zombie becomes a giant in preparation for the fight, and prepares to step on the player as he is unaware, and he does step on him. However, an arrow on his back goes on his feet. Ladder Zombie turns into Psycho Zombie and puts out a very grand fight. The player wins. However, Dr. Zomboss, who's brain was rescripted by Ninja Zombie, comes out and reveals he is alive but tells everyone that Ninja Zombie is the true ruler. All the zombies come out of their capsules and the player has to survive the level. All zombies the player played against before come up, and the level is more intense than ever. The player kills everyone, then says that he is the king. Nothing happens, Ninja Zombie does not pop up. Everyone agrees on it, and the player goes on to the control room, but then the Zombot returns. The player battles it out and then goes to jog out of the Laboratory and on to the Lawn. Final Stage - The Lawn The player goes to the lawn with his zombie troops. They arrive from the backyard where the Tree of Wisdom is. The player hides behind the fence with a carbine, then fires at the tree. The plants all fight back while the player is shooting. The shootout erupts. High radiation camera views begin, but then after all plants other than the Big 3 and the Mushroom are defeated, only a few zombies remain- Normal Zombie, Gargantuar and the player being the strongest ones. The house is protected by vines then, and the pool is drained. The Gargantuar grabs the Normal Zombie and starts thumping the vines with him. The level is complete, and level two begins at this point. There are two pathways: The door or the Garage. The player is told to go the garage to find Crazy Dave. If the player goes to the mushroom room, where gets the Ninja Shuriken, which does lethal damage but has to fight all mushroom (except Gloom-shroom). The player then has two ways to fight- The normal way (Winter Melon, Gatling Pea) or the Mushroom way. If the player fights the big 3, then that's it. If the player has the Ninja Shuriken, then just as soon as the big three pop up, a ninja shuriken goes into the head of each one of them. They all disappear, then Ninja Zombie comes up in an intense battle. The ground which is disappearing at every few seconds is a part of it, and it is a very tough battle all round. He will spawn 12 clones of Electric Zombie at times, and occassionally Peashooter Zombie or Referee Zombie. He will even spawn Camper Zombies far away. After the fight is over. Ninja Zombie bleeds. The player gets NZ's shuriken out of his hand and then slabs it into his neck. The player advances to the garage. Now here, the garage suddenly expands. The player is in a huge shock. Benny & Crazy Dave both come up with Crazy Dave on top while holding a machine gun and armory and Benny wearing spike wheels and undentable armor. The key here is to damage Benny by her motherboard which requires the bulletproof glass to be destroyed. The ultimate final battle begins here. The player has to dodge Benny who can kill in one hit, while dodging the incredibly lethal Crazy Dave. He has to shoot Crazy Dave and kill him while he is heavily armored and has to kill the Motherboard. After destroying them, the player has to eat Crazy Dave's brain. The players gets a knife, chops it off, then eats Crazy Dave's brain. He then spits it out because it tastes bad. THE END. Soundtrack Idk how to make a video gallery so here is a list of soundtracks. Note: I haven't played most of those games but I only put them in because I knew about it.